Cirque El' Arko
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Imagine what would happen if the Batman Villains were in charge of a crooked circus/carnival? Well, imagine no more. Roll up, roll up and take your seats! It's time for the show to begin!


u Cirque El, Arkho

Falcone sat in his office shaking hands with his latest business partner. "I'm glad you wanted the job, everyone else turned it down. It will be a pleasure doing business with you Mr….?"

"Cobblepot. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." said the man as he shook hands with Falcone.

"Riiiight. Well, I'm afraid that you don't have any acts-"

"Oh, that's alright I've already hired some people. They will be coming tomorrow. Pleasure doing business with Mr Falcone." said Oswald as he placed his hat on his head and walked out of the room.

Chapter 1: All good stories have a great begining

The next day Oswald stood at the entrance to the circus staring up at the big top as it was set up.

"Mr Cobblepot?"

Oswald turned round and was greeted by a very tall lanky man, with neat brown hair and specticals that hid his eyes and looked like they glowed when the light hit them.

He wore a normal brown shirt with black trousers, smart shoes and a long black overcoat.

He also held a suitcase in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

Next to him was a young girl, with grey skin, black and orange hair, but the most striking thing about her face was the fact she had miss matched eyes and slightly pointed teeth.

She wore a long black overcoat too, red velvet trousers, long red gloves and black lever boots that went up to her knees.

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Doctor Jonathan Crain and this is my assistant Miss Luna Fright." said the tall man.

Oswald nodded. "Ahh, yes I remember. I called you a few days ago. I take it you want the job then?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Why else would I come here?"

Oswald didn't have a reply to that comment, so he gave none. Instead he called over to one of his workers. "Hey Mikey. Take Doctor Crain and Miss Fright to their caravan please."

The man nodded and walked over.

Jonathan gave him the suitcase, but when he went for the briefcase, Jonathan pulled it away and said. "No, no. It's fine. I've got this."

Then the man raised an eyebrow but asked no questions.

Jonathan and Luna followed him to their caravan.

Oswald walked into his office and was about to sit down when he realised somebody else was sitting there.

"Hey who are you?!" he demanded.

The man who was sitting there chuckled. "Riddle me this: I am never clear to see, but are always seen. I am the child of a riddle and a puzzle What am I?"

Oswald rolled his eyes. "You are an Enigma."

The man in the chair leaned forward and held out his hand. "That's Mr ."

Oswald chuckled. "Good to see you Edward, I didn't expect you to arrive this early."

Edward stood up and walked around the table.

He was quite a tall man, not as tall as Jonathan but tall all the same. He had short brown hair, that was generally messy, bright intelligent, blue eyes and a cocky grin that never seemed to leave his face.

He wore a dark green shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and purple brasses over the top of the shirt.

He hand a matching purple tie as well as matching gloves.

He wore black trousers, that had a green question mark on one of the pockets.

He also wore a green bolero hat, with a purple stripe and a black question mark at the front.

He was dressed quite smart. The only thing that didn't compleat the look was his shoes. He wore green baseball boots, with purple laces and a black question mark at the side.

Edward smiled at Oswald. "I didn't think I'd be here this early, but my niece, made me get up."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "Your niece?"

Edward nodded and pointed to a girl standing in the corner. "This is my beautiful and intelligent niece, Emily Nigma." said Edward proudly.

Oswald chuckled. He had only spoken to Edward for a few minutes, but he could already tell he had an ego about him. "Watch that ego of your's Edward. When I consider who else will be arriving, that ego might get you in to trouble."

Oswald walked out of his office and lit a cigaret . So far he had two of his acts and store runners.

And when he considered who else was coming and how they were as people and how the ones that already had arrived were as people. He couldn't help but think. This is going to be one heck of a carnival.

Oswald then spotted a young woman with green skin standing at the entrance to the carnival.

That must be Miss Isley, thought Oswald as he slowly walked up to her.

"Miss Isley?" Oswald asked.

The woman looked down at him and smiled. "Please call me Pammilla."

Oswald nodded. "Do you want to follow me." he said as he beckhoned her to follow him.

Pammilla nodded and followed him to her caravan.

"Your act sounds…. interesting." said Oswald.

Pammilla nodded. "Yes it is."

Pammilla put her stuff away, in the caravan and followed Oswald to the tent were the others were.

"Everyone, this is Miss Pammilla Isley. Treat her well and please introduce yourselfs to each other." said Oswald as he waddled off.

Jonathan muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "Stupid little Penguin. I would love to see what that pompous bird fears, wouldn't you Midfright?"

Edward walked over to Pammilla, with his grin never leaving his face.

Pammilla raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Edward held out his hand. "Edward Nigma, but you can call me Edward."

Pammilla took his hand and smiled. "Pammilla Isley, but please call me Pam or Red or Ivy."

Pammilla wore a long light green skirt with, dark green boots underneath.

She wore a light green blouse with a dark green fitted waistcoat.

Her red hair was up in a bun with tendrils flowing down the side.

Edward grinned and pointed at Jonathan. "That is Jonathan Crain. His assitent is Luna Fright. And that is my niece Emily Nigma."

Emily looked up and gave a childish wave, which Pam returned.

"Do you want a seat?" asked Edward.

Pam smiled. "Yes thank you. So want's your act?"

Jonathan started laughing. "Mister Genius there doesn't have one. He's just a stall runner, nothing else. I on the other hand am an illusionist."

Pam smiled. "An illusionist huh?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes. Now what do you do?"

Pam smiled. "I'm a plant tamer."

The others all raised eyebrows.

"What's a pla-" a roll of thunder went across the sky followed by rain.

It made every one jump.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

Jonathan sighed. "That, my dear, is the sound no circus wants to hear. That is the sound of a storm."

Chapter 2 Strangers in the storm.

Oswald sat in his office listening to the rain as it fell.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Oswald.

A tall man, with a purple overcoat and a purple hat walked in. His skin was white his hair was green and he had a chesheir like grin on his face.

"Hello Oswald. I'm the ring master Ya' sent for." said the man as he started giggling.

Oswald was shocked by the mans appearance. He nodded slowly and pointed out of the door and towards the other huge tent, where the others were.

"The rest of them are in there." he said.

The man nodded and smiled. "Oh, and by the way Ozzie, my name's Joker. My girl friend is out side. She's an acrobat. With her are my son and adopted daughter. My son is a juggler and my adopted daughter is an animal tamer. My girl friend's name is Harley, my son is James, but he likes being called JJ and my daughter is Jessica but call her Jester."

Oswald blinked a couple of times, before nodding.

Joker smiled. "Alright, well I better introduce my self and my family to the others shouldn't I? T.T.F.N!"

chapter 3: a tale behind a Jester's tears.

Meanwhile the group that had already arrived starred at the three new comers.

"Who do you think they are?" asked Luna.

Jonathan shrugged. "Beats me. But they look like a bunch of clowns."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Nooo, never. It's not like they are wearing clown make up?"

Jonathan glared at her.

Emily stared at the group. "Wait no it can't be! Uncle! That isn't who I think it is. Is it?"

Edward nodded slowly. "I'm afraid it is."

The others stared at them.

"Are we missing something?" asked Jonathan raising an eyebrow.

Edward sighed. "Do you see that girl over there. The one with the black and white hair."

The group nodded.

"Well, her name's Jessica Turner but she's none as Jester now." said Edward.

"Did you know her?" asked Luna.

Edward nodded again. "She used to work at one of the other carnivals I worked at. She was a juggler and an animal tamer. She was good. Very good. I became great friends with her and stayed great friends with her until…. her err, accident." he paused and looked at the ground.

"Accident?" asked Pam.

Emily nodded. "She got in trouble with a gang leader, Black Mask. He pushed her into a vat of chemicals at Ace chemical factory. She survived but ,afterwards , she wasn't the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Jonathan.

"She became…. distant. Far away at times. She was generally okay until that one time when some idiot shouted 'hey check out the clown freak!' and she snapped. The man was taken to hospital and surprisingly died." said Edward.

The group stared at him.

"She got fired after that. But she turned the tables and well, fired the circus runner, if you get what I mean. The police came and took her away, but ,and this still haunts me to this day, the sound I heard coming from her lips."

"What was it?" asked Jonathan.

Edward paused and glanced at him.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "Laughter. She was laughing all the way to the police car and all the way to the station."

The group stared at them.

"What happened to her after that?" asked Pam.

Edward shrugged. "That bit gets sketchy. I know she escaped the police and started calling herself Jester."

"Jester? Why Jester?" asked Luna.

"Because the chemicals bleached her skin pure white, her hair black and white and her lips purple." said Edward. "She was so sweet. But very troubled. Even before the accident. Last I heard she had joined up with some freak calling himself the Joker. After that. Well, your guess is as good as mine."

The group stared through the pouring rain at the strange new comers.

Jester turned to them and smiled a whicked smile, that made Edwards and Emily's blood run cold. She had recognised them and that only meant trouble.

Jester's smile turned into a whicked grin as she slowly waved at them, moving her hand in slow motion.

No one expected a thing as simple as a wave to turn their blood to ice and if it didn't then Jester's next movement did.

She started laughing. It was a silent giggle at first, but it slowly grew into a chilling laugh.

One that still rang through Edward ears, since the first time he heard it.

chapter 4: fun games and aeroplanes

The clown group walked into the other tent, where the others were.

Joker smiled. "Well, hello there. It's nice to meet such strange and interesting people."

Jester walked up to Edward and Emily. "Well, look who it is. If it ain't the Riddler and Conundrum themselves." Jester started laughing then ,a broad smile on her face.

Edward swallowed. "H-hello Jessica, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Me? Oh, I've been great! I have had a great time. How have you been?" asked Jester her grin growing evil.

Edward bit his lip. "We've been great Jester, really great."

"Let me guess," said Jester stalking up to them. "You were fine until I turned up. Weren't you?!"

Edward shook his head. "What? No, no, no. We're still great. Even now."

Jester narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."

Harley noticed Jesters litre fight so decided to intervene. "Oh, Jester. Come here, would Ya' I want to introduce you to my new friend." said Harley.

Jester glared at Harley, then she turned back to Edward and Emily. "I'll be watching you two. Always watching." she hissed, before she walked away.

Jonathan and Luna walked over to them. "She seemed cheerful." said Jonathan.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You should see her when she really goes. Now that's scary."

"It's ironic don't you think." said Luna.

"What is?" asked Emily.

Luna looked up at them. "She's called Jester, but I can't help but notice, she's the saddest one here."

Just then Oswald came running inside. "We've got a problem!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked J J.

Oswald took a deep breath. "A plains just crashed! The pilot is still inside! Now come on!"

The group ran outside to the plain crash. There were flames crawling up the plain.

Edward took a step forward but quickly jumped back. "It's no good, it's too hot!"

"STEP ASIDE, YOU FOOLS!" came a deep booming voice with a slight spanish accent to it.

Everyone jumped out of the way as a huge man ran into the furnace.

"Well, he's as good as dead." said Jester still grinning.

Luna peered through the flames. "No, look!" she cried pointing.

Just then the huge man jumped back through the flames carrying the pilot and passenger in his arms.

"Where shall we put them?" asked the man.

Oswald sighed "Come on ,I think there two of the acts I sent for." said Oswald as he began to walk off towards two caravans.

Everyone followed them but Jester grabbed Edward by the scruff of his shirt and covered his mouth to stop him from crying out.

Then she span him round, still covering his mouth and held one of his arms behind his back.

She quickly dragged him into the shadows, so no one could see them.

Edward struggled against her but when she pulled his arm further up his spine, to show that that wasn't a good idea, he soon stopped.

"Thank god. You've finally stopped struggling." said Jester. "Now listen closely ,Eddie, and listen well, because I'm not going to tell you this again. Are you going to listen?"

Edward nodded his head.

Jester smiled and leaned in next to his ear. "Good." she whispered. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to whisper this whole conversation to you, but oh, well. You always had good hearing." Jester smirked.

Edward tried to get out of her grip, but it was like being gripped by a vice.

She turned Edward around, with her hand still covering his mouth, and pinned him to the wall.

Jester's expression was grim. "Now ,Eddie, I've been friends with you all my life. You know, I've trusted you, heck I've trusted you with my life and you're a conman. Out for yourself sort of a guy. Now I need you to trust me."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

Jester sighed. "Look. I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, ever since that incident at the other carnival but things are still the same. They always have been. I've trusted you, now it's your turn." Jester looked him in the eye and Edward stared back into hers. It was a way of saying okay I'll trust you.

"There's something bigger going on here Edward. Something that is so big the whole circus might need to know about it eventually." Jester swallowed. "I can't really tell you any more. But I promos I will, once I know more." Jester removed her hand from his mouth.

Edward stared at her. "Jester, what mess have you got yourself into now?"

Jester chuckled. "Oh Edward. The trouble I've got my self into." she turned and began to walk away. "It would turn any sane man insane."

"What are you going on about?" snapped Edward.

"Oh, Edward. You don't need to worry. Besides, it's all fun, games and….." Jester looked at the plain crash and smiled. "Aeroplanes."

Chapter 5: You have to shake hands to seal a deal.

The group stayed outside and watched as the huge man placed the other two men in the caravan.

Jester skipped over to join them.

Emily turned around and stormed up to her. "Where is he?!" she shouted.

Jester stopped in her tracks and tilted her head to the side. "Where's who?" she asked.

Emily ran up to her and slammed her against the wall. "Don't play stupid with me, Jester! Where is my Uncle!? I saw you drag him off somewhere, now where is he?"

Jester started laughing. "Oh so you saw me did you? But tell me this then in fact Riddle me this: if you saw me take someone you love into the shadows against there will and if you truly loved them as much as you're acted like you do now, then, why didn't you stop me in the first place?"

Emily, went wide eyed.

Everyone stared at the two girls. Luna took it as her time to intervene.

She teloported through the shadows to stand in-between them.

It made everyone jump because no one was expecting it.

Jester grinned. "Nice trick."

Luna glared at her. "It's not a trick. Now will you two cut this out, it's ridicilouse!" she snapped.

Emily slowly let go of Jester and took a step back away from her.

Oswald turned to the huge spanish man. "So, are you looking for job?" he asked.

The man turned and looked at him. "Yeah, if you're offering one?"

Oswald nodded. "Well, I could do with a strong man."

"Then look no further, for I am the strongest person there is." said the spanish man, flexing his mucels to emphasise the point.

Oswald nodded. "Well, then consider your self hired Mr…..?"

"Bane." said the man.

Joker started giggling. "Does Bane have a last name? Or is that your last name. In which case does he have a first name?"

Bane glared at him. "It's just Bane."

"I thought you of all people would understand him Joker, since that's all you gave me." snapped Oswald.

Joker started laughing. "Fair point Penguin. Shame on me."

Oswald rolled his eyes. "And you two!" snapped Oswald turning to Jester and Emily. "You two need to stop arguing. Promis me you'll stop arguing."

Jester shrugged. "Sure thing Ozzie. But to seal this deal, how about we shake on it?" she said holding her hand out to Emily.

Emily stared at it. "Oh no. I'm not shaking your hand!"

Jester frowned. "Now, now. Emily. That's not very polite."

"Oh yes and you're so renouwed for you manners." snapped Emily.

"Just shake her hand!" snapped Oswald, finally losing his patients.

Emily sighed and took Jesters hand and got a few volts shooting through her.

Jester started to giggle and let go of Emily's hand.

"Sorry for the shocking experience Emily, but , you need to shake hands to seal a deal."

And with that, Jester walked off.

Chapter 6: A puzzling appearance.

The next day everyone began to set up the shops or there performances.

They knew that not everyone was there but they had to do it.

Edward began to set his game up when someone called from behind him.

"Say can I have a go?"

Edward looked up at the person who had said it and was stunned to find it was a woman. She wore black skinny jeans, with dark green boots over the top and a purple belt with little green question marks stitched to it.

She had a dark green, fitted sleeveless top with a purple leather jacket over the top.

Her hair was down and covered one side of her face,with a purple streak in it.

She had brown hair, except for the purple streak and wore a pair of dark purple sunglasses.

She also had a golden question mark necklace that hung down to her waist.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I'm sorry, you can't. The circus isn't open."

The woman smiled, showing off a shimmering set of pearly whites. "Oh, what's wrong? Scared I'll beat you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "No I'm not scared." he snapped.

The woman leaned in closer to him. "You look scared to me." she whispered.

Edward bit his lip. "I am not scared of you, nor will I ever be scared of you, beating me. Now ,please, as I said before the circus is closed, so, you are now currently trespassing."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, Edward. Is that the best you've got? Because believe me when I say, you'll need more then that to scare me off."

Edward went wide eyed. "H-how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled and leaned on the counter, getting incredibly close to his face. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it? How do I know Edward Nigma's real name?"

Edward leaned in closer. "You know my real name? How is that possible? No one knows my real name."

The woman smiled. "Well, I'm not no one ,Edward Nashton, I'm the Puzzler or Puz for short."

Edward stared at her.

"Now then," said Puzzler grinning. "Can I play your game or not?"

Edward was at a loss for words. Which was a first.

"Ahhh, Edward, I see you've met my latest act." said Oswald walking up to them.

Puzzler grinned. "Sure did. " she said as she took a step back. "We got very up close and personal."

Oswald chuckled. "I bet you did. Now Puz, your caravan is just round the corner, next to Edward's," Edward, who had been currently drinking a glass of water, started choking. "I thought," said Oswald continuing. "That because you two both like, riddles, puzzles and word games annndddddd….. that sort of thing, you might want to live next to each other."

Puzzler smiled. "That sounds like a logical reason." said Puzzler. "and I like the idea of it two. What do you think Ed? Like the idea of sleeping next to me?"

"If we're not in the same bed and house, then it's a wonderful idea."muttered Edward.

Puzzler grinned. "I think you might change your mind, as time goes on and then you ,Ozzie, will have a spare caravan."

Edward laughed nervously. "Yeah, I doubt that will happen."

"Oh, are you sure Eddie. I mean who could resist all of this?" asked Puzzler gesturing to herself.

Oh she was flirting? Well, that Eddie could do easily. "Oh sweet heart, believe me it is difficult. But I think I can resist you. For a bit. I mean those eyes of yours, like glittering emeralds." he said grinning.

Puzzler smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Eddie, but be warned. I don't get swept of my feet easily."

Edward chuckled. "Neither do I ,sweet heart."

Chapter 7. Dancing rats, a man with hats and angry cats.

Jester was walking around the circus. Minding her own buissnes, when someone cried. "Excuse me, do you know where Oswald is?"

Jester looked down at a man who was sitting, with his legs crossed, on a board that seemed to be slightly lifted of the floor.

"Err, yes I do. But I can take you to his office if you'd like?" said Jester raising an eyebrow at the odd mans appearance.

He wore a grey t-shirt, with a black leather jacket over the top. Black boot cut jeans, with hundreds of pockets on them. Black military boots, black fingerless gloves and a silver pendant of a rat.

He had blonde hair that was spiked up and had red goggles on top of his head.

He looked pretty cool, Jester did have to admit, but in his left hand he held a pole, with a lantern at the end of it.

He also had a black back pack on with a silver rat head sown on to it with red eyes.

The man shook his head. "No I need to speak to Oswald."

Jester shrugged. "Okay then, follow me." she said as she began to walk.

Jester had seen many things in her life, but what she saw then still astounds her to this day.

The man still sat on the board but the board was moving.

Jester blinked a couple of times. "Err, how are you doing that?" she asked.

The man looked up at her and smiled. Then he whistled and a small black rat crawled from underneath the board and scurried up the man's leg to sit on his hand.

The man then started stroking it. "That's how." he said. "I control rats."

Slowly a small child like smile spread on Jester's lips. "You do?"

The man nodded. "I love rats. They're amazing little creatures. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jester nodded her head. "They are pretty cool, I must admit. So that little rat was caring you?"

The man shook his head. "Oh no. They where." said the man as he pointed underneath the board.

Jester crouched down on the floor and looked underneath the mans board, to be greeted by thousands of whiskers and beady little red eyes.

Jester smiled. "Awwww, they're so cute."

"You think so? You're not disgusted by them?" asked the man, hope in his voice.

Jester shook her head. "No why would I be? I'm an animal tamer, I love animals. Even the ones that are classed as vermin and pests."

The man smiled. "It's so nice to find somebody who understands, oh and my name's Otis. Otis Flanigan."

Jester smiled. "Nah, I think your names Rat Catcher."

Otis raised an eyebrow. "Rat Catcher? I like it. My circus name! Oh, err what's your name sweet child?"

Jester grinned. "My names Jessica Turner, but I prefer Jester."

Just then Oswald came running round the corner like a bat out of hell.

He raced past them and into his office.

Jester blinked a couple of times. "I never knew he could run that fast." she muttered.

Edward came and stood next to her.

"Err, Ed. What happened?" she asked.

Edward sighed. "The two people that crashed in the plain they were fire tamers. So let's just say, Ozzie needs a new hat."

Jester giggled. "Oh I know what that means."

Oswald held a phone to his ear. "Now you listen here, Jervis. I don't care if there's a jaberwhock chasing you! You get here right now and make me a new hat. Besides. We have a cheshire cat here so-"

Oswald held the phone away from his ear and glared at it.

"He hung up on me. The little midget hung up on me!" he yelled.

"Ozzie you can't really say anything." said Jester.

"Yes I can, you stupid clown!" yelled Oswald as he stormed off.

Jester turned to Edward. "Who's Jervis?" she asked.

Edward glanced at her. "If it's the Jervis I'm thinking about, then this circus is doomed."

"Why?" asked Otis.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him. "And who are you exactly?"

Otis went to answer but Jester got there first. "He's Rat Catcher." she said smiling.

Edward stared at her for a while. It had been a long time since he saw that smile on Jester's face. It was a child's smile. Finally he answered Rat Catchers question. "Because he is nut's! Completely and utterly nuts! Also what ever you two do, don't mention Alice." said Edward in a serious voice.

Jester raised an eyebrow "But why-"

"Ahh! No don't mention it."

"But wh-"

"Ah!"

"Bu-"

"No!"

"I don't see why we can't say Al-"

"No! Just no."

"But why can't-"

"No! Don't mention Alice!" Edward finally said.

Jester put her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't mention-"

Edward gave her a stern look.

Jester stared at him. "Don't mention A'." she said.

Edward nodded his head then looked at Rat Catcher. "Same goes for you rat man. Don't mention-

"Alice, yeah I get it." said Otis.

Edward nodded his head then looked at his watch and went wide eyed. "Curses I'm late."

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Late for what?" she asked.

Edward looked up at her. "Late for my riddle battle with Puzzler. Oh and that reminds me. Don't mention ,to Jervis this is, hats white rabbits, cheshire cats and especially, especially. Do. Not. Give. Him. Any and I mean any. Tea. Under any cercomstances. Got it?"

Jester and Otis nodded there heads.

"Good." said Edward as he ran off.

After such a strange conversation, you would've thought a question would be asked about, this strange man. But the only question that was asked after this odd conversation was. "Who is Puzzler?"

A few hours later Jervis arrived. But the first thing you noticed, above everything else and I mean that literally ,was his large and as he would put it fantastic hat!

It was the first thing you saw as he walked over the horizon.

He was dressed very smart, but the hat really obscured the look.

Jester un able to contain her curiosity ran up to Jervis and asked "Who is Alice?"

Unfortunately she didn't get time to here the answer because, she had to run from the angry mob that was chasing her, chanting "We told you not to mention Alice and now you've mentioned her!"

Leaving poor Jervis in the middle of the circus ground, muttering to himself something along the lines of beware the jaberwhock my son. Which he thought, considering Jester's situation, fitted quite well.

Once everyone calmed down, Jester went to check up on her animals. They had been going missing and Jester was determined to find out who was taking them.

The others all sat in their caravans doing whatever they felt like, until they heard a cry from the animal cages.

Everyone ran out of their caravans and into the night air, which was surprisingly cold. There must of been a storm of some kind. A snow storm perhaps? Which was strange because it was the middle of summer.

Everyone ran round the corner and found Jester being held by her arm,pushed up against the wall.

"Let me go you stupid b-aaahhhhhh!" Jester cried out from the woman pulling her arm further up her back.

Edward grinned. "Not very nice is it Jester?"

Jester glared at him. "Oh, hardee har. Edward. If I find out you had something to do with this!"

Edward cut her off. "I didn't. I don't even know the woman."

"What's your name?" asked Oswald.

The woman stared at the group. "My name is madam Katiarna."

The woman, had short black hair, pale skin and jade green eyes.

She wore a hudded, black top, with ears on the top.

She wore purple skinny jeans, with a belt that looked like a cat o nine tails. Black boots and black ,long gloves.

She had a small choker, which had a silver cats head dangling of it and on top of her head she wore a pair of purple goggles.

Puzzler stepped forward. "Why don't you tell them your real name, Selina." said Puzzler grinning.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Puz? What are you doing here?"

Puzzler grinned. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Selina smiled. "Oh yes, because you're all about the questions aren't you?"

Puzzler laughed a little. "I am aren't I?"

"Hey, hey! Sorry to cut in on your little chat, but do you think you could let go of my arm, before it drops off. Because believe it or not ,I would like to keep it." snapped Jester.

Selina smiled and let go of Jester's arm.

Jester glared at her and began rubbing her arm. "That was un called for." she snapped.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "I think trying to hit me over the head with a baseball bat, was a tad over the top, don't you?"

Jester did what any kid would do then. She stuck her tongue out at her and walked off.

Puzzler giggled. "Careful doing that to Selina, Jester, because you might discover that the thrase, cat got your tongue, is actually true."

Jester raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions.

"So, what is your name?" asked Otis.

Selina smiled and purred like a cat. "My name is Selina Kyle. Or Catwoman."

Edward noticed that Otis got stiff at the word cat. I guess a Rat Catcher, would hate a Catwoman.

Puzzler giggled. "Come on Madam Katiarna, you can sleep in my caravan."

Selina smiled ,walked over to Puzzler and the two went walking back to Puzzler's caravan.

Once in side Selina said. "I saw your little Eddie boy ,Mist. I must admit he does look cute. In a nerdy sort of way."

Puzzler or Mist Terry, which was her actual name, smiled. "I know. Oh and Selina could you call me Puzzler or Puz, when we're in public. I don't want Edward knowing who I am, just yet."

Selina raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sure, but, why?"

Mist grinned. "Because ,my dear feline friend, you need two to tango."

Chapter 8: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knifes?

The next day, Midfright was walking past the big top, when she heard Oswald having an argument with someone.

Curiosity getting the better of her ,Luna, telleported through the shadows to get inside the big top.

There she saw Oswald arguing with a smallish ,lanky man.

The man was bald, with piecing, cold blue eyes.

He wore a white shirt, brown trousers and black combat boots.

"Come to see what there arguing about too?"

Luna spun around to find Jester lying on her stomach with her head in her hands.

"Er, yeah." said Luna, turning her attention back to Oswald and the strange man.

"Look, it's not that I don't want you here ,Victor, because I do. I need a knife thrower. But you can't kill any one." said Oswald sternly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Not even a little bit?"

Oswald shook his head. "No, Zsasz, not even a little bit."

So that's Victor Zsasz, thought Luna, I have wondered if he was coming.

Zsasz sighed. "But I need the mark, Oswald, I must have it."

Oswald narrowed his eyes. "You can get your marks, outside of the performance but not in it! Do you understand?"

Zsasz nodded. "But no one would miss them." he argued.

"Yeah, I would miss them, I would miss them putting up the big top and sorting out my problems, so I don't get my hands dirty." snapped Oswald.

Zsasz pulled his knife out of his pocket. "But Oswald, I need the mark."

Oswald sighed and placed a hand on his head. "Okay, okay. I get it. Just make sure in the performance, you hit the board not the person!" said Oswald putting an enfisis on the word not.

The man and Oswald left the big top, leaving Jester and Midfright alone.

Luna swallowed. "Well, he seemed like a nice guy." she said sarcasm dripping from her words.

Jester smiled and giggled. "I wonder if his mother ever told him not to play with knifes? If she did, I don't think he got the memo."

Chapter 9: Double trouble with a cold heart.

Later in the day Emily was carrying boxes upon boxes of rubix cubes. Because said boxes where so high she couldn't see where she was going until, she hit something and fell backwards, spilling rubix cubes everywhere.

With a sigh she went to glare at the person, who had got in her way, but found two equally ,if not slightly darker, eyes glaring back at her.

"Watch where you're going, Ya' stupid little brat!" snapped the man.

Emily whimpered. She hated being called stupid, because she knew she wasn't. That was one of the things she had inherited from her uncle. His brilliant mind, but also his lack of confidence. Especialy when it came to insults about said intelligence.

The man continued to glare down at her as she covered her head. It was an instinct she had got from living with her uncles father for a week.

Edward had been walking round the circus looking for Emily. She wasn't late, but one thing Edward didn't have was patience. Perticually when it came to puzzles.

He stormed round the corner and when he saw Emily crouching and covering her head, Edward thought the worse.

He quickly ran up to her and helped her up, then he turned to glare at the man, who would dare hurt his beloved niece but almost jumped back in shock.

The man stared at him equally shocked, before he calmed down and turned back to his angry glare. But it was slightly softer.

"H-Harvey? Oh, my god, what happened to your face?" asked Edward cuddling Emily, who had burst into sobs.

The man, Harvey, chuckled slightly. "Oh that? Lets just say it's not wise to throw acid around."

Harvey wore on one side a punkish outfit and on the other side he looked rather smart.

Edward blinked a couple of times. "Like ying and yang." he muttered.

Harvey raised an eyebrow, on the good side of his face. "Ying and Yang? Oh, that reminds me. Have you met my two sons?" asked Harvey as he called two boys over.

Edward blinked. "Since when did you have two sons?"

"Since 14 years ago." said Harvey as his sons stood next to him, on the sides that their own clothes matched.

"This is Ying." said Harvey as he placed his hand on the smartly dressed son. "And this is Yang." he said as placed his hand on the punk dressed son.

The two sons looked exactly like each other and the symbles they were named after.

Ying wore mainly white and was dressed very smart but he had black hair. Yang wore mainly black and looked like a punk but he had white hair.

Emily suddenly poked Edward in the ribs and asked. "Do you know this moron Uncle?"

"Uncle? Since when have you been an Uncle?" asked Harvey.

Edward grinned. "Since 14 years ago. Which reminds me, why were you cowering?" he asked Emily.

Emily looked up at him. "Because he called me a stupid little brat."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Oh yes, because words do have the ability to grow hands suddenly and hit you. I know you only go into that position when you're about to get hit."

"Well, riddle me this ,Uncle, what did you used to do after your dad insulted your intelligence?" snapped Emily.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and suddenly his arms didn't have the same protective and warm feeling they had before.

Emily smiled nervously. "Ha ha. Well, I better go and get those rubix cubes, I mean they don't pick themselves up on there own Ya' know." she said as she weaved out of his grip.

"I think that would be a good idea." said Edward, his voice suddenly dark and sinister.

Emily then realised she had struck a nerve. Edward didn't get that voice very often and when he did it was generally because what ever had been said, was a delicate subject.

Remembering what she had said, Emily paled quite a bit and suddenly found that her Uncle ,to her, seemed to be growing in not just size but menace also.

Taking this as a good time to leave, Emily spun on her heel and raced away.

Harvey chuckled. "You and your temper, Edward."

Edward glared at him. "That's rich coming from you!" he snapped.

Harvey narrowed his eyes now. "You're treading on thin ice, Edward, be very careful with your next sentence."

Edward swallowed. "Sorry Harv' but I'm in no mood to meet Two Face again." he said as he began to back away from him.

Harvey grabbed Edward by his collar and put his fist ready to punch him. This caused Edward to whimper.

He always was, a submisve type and would back down quite easily. "I told you to watch your sentence. Nigma!"

Edward bit his lip. "I thought I did. Sorry if I didn't. Please don't punch me."

Harvey smirked a little bit and let go of Edward, who quickly got up and ran away.

"Ya know," said Harvey looking at his two sons. "To say those two are Uncle and niece, they do act like a pair of twins."

And with that the 3 new comers walked away laughing.

Later that day Harley, Pam, Selina and Puz where walking down the main caravan site and spotted a new comer.

"Hey I wonder who that is!" cried Harley pointing.

"Harley, it's rude to point!" snapped Pam.

The bubbly blond took no notice. "Hey you, hoo. Over here." Harley shouted waving.

The man looked up at them, blinked and then went back to his work.

Harley pouted. "How rude." she said.

Puzzler rolled her eyes. "Ya' know he probably thinks we're a bunch of weirdoes."

Selina chuckled. "Well, aren't we?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed before walking away.

Victor Freeze stared at the group of women as they walked off. He was the new comer. It is a pity, he thought, that my dear Nora couldn't meet them. They seemed like nice girls.

Victor walked inside his caravan, shutting the door behind him and walked up to his wife that lay in her cryogenic sleep.

"Hello Nora. I think I've found some new friends for you. Once I find a cure, then you can meet them and go ice skating again. Like you always did. I miss your company. Your laughter. You brighten my world and you turn it warm again." Victor placed a hand on the glass that covered her. "I am sorry. I am so sorry ,Nora, I hope I will find a cure for you so you can ice skate again." Victor got up and began walking away. "I hope once I find a cure, you will still want to stay with me. I will understand if you don't. I am a monster now." With that Victor switched the lights off and walked out into the warm summer air.

Chapter 10: Crocodile rock.

Jester glared at the crocodiles, she was trying to train. Emphesis on the word trying.

They just weren't responding the way they should be.

They seemed agitated ,frightened almost.

Jester blinked since when did crocodiles have fear?

Just then one jumped at her. Jester screamed, but just as the huge reptile was about to clamp it's jaws shut on her arm. Someone or something grabbed the creature by it's tail and pulled it away from her.

Jester ducked as the jaws barley missed her head.

She stared at the sight in front of her, thinking if what she was seeing was actually true and really happening.

She watched as the man smashed the crocodile in the face and knocked it out.

Jester sat there staring. She was silent. Something that didn't happen very often.

The man walked up to her.

"You shouldn't be messing with these creatures on you're own Kid, they could kill you. They almost did." said the man in a rough voice.

Jester stared at the man. He was huge.

That was the first thing she noticed about him. Huge and scaly.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

The man bent down and picked her up.

Jester blinked a couple of times but didn't protest. It was nice to be held and to feel the warmth of another person.

He had picked her up with surprisingly gentleness and placed her on the floor with equally the same care.

He then gently placed a blanket, which had been resting near by, over her shoulders.

Jester could get a better look of him now.

He had razor like teeth, red glowing eyes and his skin, well if you could call it that, it was more like a rough scaly hide. All he wore was a pair of ripped shorts, that were tattered and torn.

Jester looked up at him. "Your…. huge." she whispered.

The crocodile man gave an odd toothy grin before saying. "And you're tiny."

Jester bit her lip. "I'm not tiny! I just haven't fully grown yet!"

The man laughed but then he heard voices. The others most of heard her scream.

The man looked frightened, but it was gone in an instant.

He quickly got up and ran off into the bushes.

Jester stared after him.

When the others got there, Jester told her the whole story about the crocodile man and how he had saved her. But nobody believed her and all said she had bashed her head when she fell.

That night there was a storm and everything was peaceful ,well as peaceful as you could get in a storm, until a scream reached everyones ears and woke them up.

They ran out into the rain looking around the place.

"Who screamed?" asked Oswald.

"Wasn't me."

"I don't know."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Maybe it was Jervis?"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh sorry Hat."

"Wait a minute, where's Edward?" asked Puzzler.

Everybody stopped and looked around.

"Edward?" asked Oswald. No reply. "Edward!" still no reply.

Unless of course you count the scream as a reply.

"That's him!" cried Jonathan.

The group rushed down the road as fast as they could.

"It sounded like it came from the animal cages!" cried Jester, as they continued down the road.

They turned a corner and saw the sight in front of them.

Edward was balanced on a barrel, with a very angry crocodile at his feet.

"Jester this is your monster get it away from me!" he shouted angrily.

Jester stared at the crocodile. It was angry and scared.

Wait a minute. It was a bit like that when that crocodile man came.

Just then the crocodile jumped at Edward, who screamed covering his face.

But at the last moment two strong arms grabbed the crocodile by it's mouth and pulled it away from Edward.

Jester blinked through the storm. It was him. It was the crocodile man from earlier.

He wrestled with the crocodile and Jester did have to admit, he looked very scary in the storm.

The lightning would shine off his teeth, eyes and claws. It was hard to tell which was the thunder and which was his roar.

Finally he pushed the creature away and it limped away from him defeated.

The man took a couple of deep breaths, before looking over at Jester and her group of friends.

Jester smiled at him and slowly walked up to him.

"Come on big guy. It's cold out here, let's get you somewhere nice and warm." said Jester grinning.

The man shook his head and turned away and began walking.

"Hey!" cried Jester as she ran and grabbed his arm. "You can't go!"

The man sighed and lifted his arm up so Jester was eye level with him. "I can kid. It's not like you can stop me."

Jester stared at him and noticed he had gotten hurt in the fight.

"But you're hurt." she protested.

"So? I get hurt all the time. Besides it's better then being called a freak." said the man.

Jester shook her head. "They won't call you a freak here. We're all freaks. Why do you think we have been brought together? It's because nobody else wanted us because we are ,as they put it, freaks."

The man stared at her then sighed. "You're not going to let go of my arm until I say I'll stay will you?"

Jester shook her head. "Nope."

The man sighed. "All right kid. You win, I'll stay."

Jester smiled. "Yay!" she cried as she let go of his arm and landed on the floor.

Edward slowly walked up to the man. "Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem." said the man.

"So big guy. You gotta' name?" asked Jester grinning.

"The name's Waylon Jones. But I'm know now as Killer Croc." said the man. "But you can call me Croc."

Jester grinned. "Jessica Turner. But most folks call me Jester. You can probably see why."

Croc laughed. "No kidding Tiny."

Jester narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. "Don't call me tiny!" she hissed.

Croc sniggered. "Alright then, shortie."

Jester's eye twitched. "That's worse." then she smiled. "I think you and me are going to be best friends, Waylon."

And with that everyone went to bed and the night was peaceful.

With a new addition to there ever growing band of freaks, it looked like the circus was off to a good start.

But like in most cases. All good things must come to an end.

Chapter 11: Shoppers or shoplifters?

The next day, the group went into town, to the super store.

The group grinned. But they were actually nervous.

Each of them were compleat strangers so they didn't know how this little shopping trip was going to go.

With a sigh they entered the place, gaining quite a few strange looks as they entered.

They nodded to each other and split up to go in different directions.

"Oh, dear ,oh dear. Such a choice. Which one should I choose?" muttered Jervis as he stood in the tea ile.

Jonathan looked at him. "Just pick one!" he snapped.

"But there are so many!" cried Jervis, his eyes growing wide.

Jonathan slapped a hand on his face. "If you can't choose, then take them all."

Jervis nodded and began to empty the shelves. "Okay, now I need new tea pots." he said smiling.

"Why?" asked Jonathan.

"Because I can't have all these lovely teas in one pot, that would just spoil the flavour. I need one for every type of tea." said Jervis.

Jonathan stared at the man in front of him. "You can do that on your own, I have my own things that I need to get." and with that he walked out of the ile, to look for some books.

When he got there, Luna was already there, looking at the spooky teenage books.

Just as a Jonathan was about to step into the book section, a purple blur shot past him.

Luna had spotted it too, so carrying an arms worth of books, she placed them into the trolly Jonathan was pushing and asked. "What the heck was that?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest, but I bet you anything, whatever it was, it came from our group."

Luna nodded before noticing a group of little children staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and made a scary face at them, showing off her pointed teeth and mist matched eyes.

The children screamed and ran off.

Luna chuckled to herself.

"Well, I'm going to look for a new cloak, see Ya' Jonathan." she said waving as she walked off.

As Luna wondered down the iles, she had to doge out of the way as that purple blur shot past her.

"What in the world?" was all she could really say, before she stood on something that squeaked.

Luna jumped at the noise and looked at the floor to find a rather annoyed rat glaring at her.

"Watch it Fright! You almost killed Jerry!" cried Otis as he came flying down the cheese ile.

Midfright raised an eyebrow. "You can recognise which one's which?" she asked.

"Yes of course I can. Now watch out for Declan, he's behind you." said Otis.

Luna rolled her eyes before leaving Otis and his rats.

Otis walked back down the cheese ile, to his rats and order them to collect the cheese.

Then a purple blur shot past him, too.

He stood there a bit stunned and blinked a couple of times.

"Otis! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go down the cheese ile." cried Edward as he walked down the ile carrying an armful of rubix cubes.

Otis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had boxes of those things delivered yesterday?"

Edward nodded. "I did but you can never have too many rubix cubes." he said as he walked off.

Edward walked down the iles, till he found Emily, who just gaped at him as he put the rubix cubes in the trolly.

Just then the purple blur shot past them.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

Edward shrugged. "Have no idea. Come on, lets go to the puzzle books, we need more."

Emily went wide eyed. "No we don't." she said staring at him.

Edward nodded his head. "Yes we do."

"No we don't. We don't need any more puzzle books, like we don't need any more rubix cubes!" Emily shouted waving her arms in the air, doing a very good impression of a windmill.

Edward smiled. "You can never have enough puzzles."

"We have enough puzzles. Infact we have so many that they will last us for 9 months!" cried Emily.

"Yes 9 months, but not an entire year. Besides like I said you can-"

"Never have enough puzzles, yeah I get it." said Emily rolling her eyes.

As they wondered down the iles they spotted Selina and Puzzler in the cosmetics.

"What about this colour?" asked Puzzler holding up a box of green hair dye.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Oh yes perfect colour."

"Okay how about this one?"

"Too cherry."

Puzzler sighed. "How about this one?" she asked holding up a blond one.

Selina shook her head. "Too Harley."

Puzzler chuckled. "Okay, okay. What about this one?" she asked holding up a bright blue one.

Selina just gave her a look.

"Okay maybe not that one. Hey what about this one?" asked Puzzler holding up a bright red one.

Selina went wide eyed. "I'll look like a traffic sighn! Do you think I want to look like a traffic sighn?"

Puzzler bit her lip. "Well, I never really thought to ask."

"Puzzler." Selina warned.

Puzzler sighed. "Alright. Err, I don't really. Umm,"

"How about this? I go to the milk ile, while you continue here. Does that sound like a good idea?" asked Selina.

Puzzler nodded. "That seems fair."

Just then the purple blur shot past the two of them.

"What was that?" asked Selina.

Puzzler shrugged. "I don't know."

Then they spotted Harley and Ivy walking past.

Puzzler and Selina waved and the other two girls returned the gesture.

"I like Puz, and Kitty." said Harley as she skipped down the ile.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Nick names already?"

"Yeah. I always give people nick names, Red." said Harley smiling.

Ivy smiled. "Okay. Well, lets go to the plant section. I want some new plants in my act. Plus I think they would prefer it outside."

Harley sighed. "Can't we go clothes shopping instead. Because ,no a fence Red, but Ya' can't wear plants."

Ivy sighed. "I told you. We'll go to the clothes section, after the plants."

"But that will be ages and everything might be gone by then." whined Harley.

"I don't think everything will be gone, by the time we get there." said Ivy.

"Most of it will be, though. Like all the cool stuff." said Harley.

Ivy sighed. "Harley girl. We'll be quick, I promos you that."

Then the purple blur shot past them.

"What in the name of all things funny was that?!" cried Harley.

"I have no idea." said Ivy.

"Hey look, Red, there's Croc!" cried Harley pointing down the meat ile.

Croc was standing at the meat ile, filling his trolly up with all of the meat.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a purple blur heading straight for him.

Croc didn't budge because he didn't think he would need to, because if the person hit him it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest.

BANG!

Croc looked down to see the purple blur was actually Jester and J J.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he eyed all of the sweets and sugar drinks in the trolly, not to mention all of the sweet wrappers and empty cans of sugar drinks.

"How much sugar have you had?" he asked the two clowns, who were obviously buzzing and high on sugar.

"A bit." said Jester giggling as she drank another sugar drink. "What are you doing down here Waylon? I thought you weren't aloud down the meat ile?"

"As I thought you weren't aloud down any where that had sweets and sugar filled drinks." said Waylon staring at the hyper pair.

The two clowns giggled. "Like rules would stop us." they both said.

Croc deciding he didn't want to deal with a pair of hyper clowns, grabbed the shopping trolly with one hand and pushed it as hard as he could.

The two screamed as they flew into a shelf of tomato sauce.

Oswald managed to open his umbrella just in time to stop the sauce from hitting him.

"What are you two doing?!" he yelled.

The two clowns looked at him, before getting up and shooting down the ile again.

Oswald shook his head. Then he spotted there date runner, Julian Day, staring at the calendars at the end of the ile.

Oswald walked up to him. "Are you okay Julian?"

Julian nodded as he took all of the calendars and placed them in his trolly. "Never better. Now I have enough calendars to last me a long time."

Oswald nodded his head. "I see." Then he spotted Joker, picking up the vegetables.

"I never took you for the veg, type." said Oswald.

"And what would you of taken me for Pengus?" asked Joker giggling.

"Cotten candy type." said Oswald.

Joker giggled. "Ozzie, haven't Ya' noticed? I love the colour green, it goes with my eyes. Nothing else." with that Joker burst out laughing.

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Are you getting the fruit as well?" he asked.

Joker cackled. "Yeah Ozzie I am. I just hope there ain't a big lady standing next to me at the time."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"'Cause I'd hate to ask her to pass me those huge melons, I've seen." said Joker as he burst out laughing.

Oswald groaned at the terrible joke.

Joker chuckled. "Ya' no Ozzie. You're a real lemon."

Oswald looked shocked. "I beg your pardon!"

"Your pardon is begged. Look you're a real sour puss. That's why you're a lemon." and with that Joker walked off.

Bane then walked out of the shop, with nothing in his arms.

Then Ivy and the other girls walked up to the guard that was there. They began to flirt with him and distract him as the others walked out with trolly full after trolly full of things.

Then the girls walked out once every one was out. But as they were about to leave they heard.

"Hey stop fief!"

They turned to see Otis and his rats legging it out of the store with bags full of cheese.

He ran passed the girls who just shrugged and walked out.

"Okay is that everyone?" asked Oswald.

"Bane's not here." replied Puzzler.

"Where in the world is he!?" demanded Oswald.

No one answered.

Just then Bane came carrying a small shop on his shoulders.

"Bane what are you doing?!" cried Edward.

Bane shrugged. "You said we are shop lifting, so I am shoplifting. But I must admit I have no idea how Jervis is going to cope."

The others stared at him.

"Bane I don't think you quite get what shoplifting means." said Jester.

"You mean it doesn't involve picking up shops?" asked Bane slightly confused.

"No it doesn't." said Oswald.

"Then why is it called shoplifting?" Bane asked.

No one had an answer.

"Look just put the shop down!" cried Oswald.

Bane shrugged and dropped the shop.

"Okay we better get going look!" cried Edward as he pointed at the shop security coming over to them.

They quickly got in there cars or vans and began to drive off.

Chapter 12: Road trip.

Jester hummed to herself. "Say Ying, Yang. Did you get any chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes we did." the twins answered.

"Oh can I have some." asked Jester smiling.

Ying nodded. "Here have some white chocolate." he said handing it out to her.

But before she could get a piece, Yang shoved it out of the way. "You don't want that you want this dark chocolate!"

"Dark chocolate!? Are you insane. That stuff is so bitter, it's horrible." said Ying as he put his chocolate in front again. "You want white chocolate trust me."

"That stuff is to bland and light, to taste anything. It doesn't have the same kick as dark chocolate." snapped Yang.

"Do you know what I like to kick!?" snapped Ying glaring at his brother.

"I like to see you try!" Yang snapped back.

"White chocolate is better!"

"No dark chocolate is better!"

"White chocolate!"

"Dark chocolate!"

"White chocolate!"

"Dark chocolate!"

"Whit!"

"Dark!"

"White!"

"Dark!"

"Whi-"

"Guys do you have any milk chocolate?" Jester asked finaly.

The twins stared at her in disgust. "Milk chocolate! That's disgusting!"

"Well," said Edward cutting in. "At least you agree on something."

In the other van things were going much the same way.

"Victor I told you. You can't kill any body." said Oswald sternly.

"Oh, come on Ozzie. Let the guy blow off some steam." said Joker giggling.

"Shut up clown!" snapped Oswald.

"Oswald I've told you I need the mark." said Zsasz.

"Yes but I believe I told you that you can't kill any one!" Oswald snapped back.

"Cutting, cutting, cutting, cutting." said Joker.

"Will you be quiet! You're not helping!" snapped Oswald.

"I wasn't surposed to be." Joker laughed back.

Oswald groaned. "Julian help me out here."

"Thirty days have september, april ,june and november all the rest have thirty one come rain or shine except for february which has twenty eight but on leap year twenty nine." muttered Julian.

"That's helpful ,Julian, thank you so much!" Oswald snapped. "Harvey, help me out here."

Harvey flipped his coin, but Joker caught it. "Hey give that back Clown!" shouted Harvey.

"Or what?" asked Joker. "You'll flip coins at me till I die?" he said getting closer to Harvey's face.

"Get out of my face clown!" snapped Harvey.

Joker chuckled. "Which one?"

"Joker just give him his coin back!" Oswald snapped, as he finally couldn't take it any more.

Joker sighed. "I told you ,you're a lemon." he said as he handed Harvey his coin back, who flipped it and caught it.

"Sorry Oswald, bad side, I can't help you." said Harvey as he put his coin away.

Oswald sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel repeatedly.

"Going mad?" asked Joker.

"No just loosing my patients." Oswald snapped back.

Then the van went silent.

"Oswald I need the mark."

In the girls car all of them apart from Harley were getting a bad head ache.

"You said we would have time to look at the clothes and we didn't!" whined Harley.

Ivy sighed and tried to think happy none murderous thoughts.

"Pam, why didn't you take her to the clothes?" asked Selina rubbing her temples.

Puzzler chuckled. "Or the play aria."

Harley narrowed her eyes at her. "That's not funny, puzzles for brains."

Selina giggled. "Yes it is."

Harley sat down and started to kick Ivy's seat.

Ivy gripped the steering wheel. It'll end soon, she thought, it'll end soon.

Thump, thump, thump.

Any minute now.

Thump, thump, thump.

"Harley stop kicking my seat!" Ivy yelled.

"You're lucky that's all I'm kickin'" Harley snapped back.

"No need to be rude." Puzzler chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Harley shouted.

"Are you sure, I've got enough tea?" asked Jervis.

Jonathan sighed. This must of been the sixth time he'd asked him that. "Yes, Jervis, I think you've got enough tea."

Then an idea popped into Luna's head. "Jervis what time is it?" she asked.

Jervis took the pocket watch out and looked at the time. "11 o' clock."

"I'm late!" cried Luna.

"You're late?" cried Jervis.

"For a very important date."

"No time to say hello, "

"Good bye."

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

The two shared a laugh and then it went silent again.

"Jonathan are you sure I have enough tea?"

"Good is better then bad!" cried Ying.

"No! Bad is better and cooler then good!" shouted Yang.

Jester and Edward looked at each other. This had been going on for an hour, surely they would stop soon.

"Oswald I need the mark!" shouted Zsasz.

"And I need you to shut up, I've got a terrible head ache!" Oswald snapped back.

"Do you know that shop lied. It said it sold everything you'd ever need, but I didn't spot any guns in there what so ever." said Joker.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want- on second thoughts forget I even asked."

"Time in minutes slips away, first the hour then the day. Small the daily loss appeares till it soon amounts to years." whispered Julian.

"Harley, stop kicking my seat!" shouted Ivy.

"What? Oh sorry Red."

"Ya' know you really don't do you blonds much justice." said Puzzler.

Harley rolled her eyes. "How do you know, you're not blond."

"Niether are you!" shouted Ivy.

"Wait you saying that's dyed?" asked Selina.

"No!" cried Harley.

"Yes!" cried Ivy. "And will you stop kicking my seat!"

"Jonathan are you sure, we've got enough-?"

"Jervis we have got enough tea to keep China, going for 5 years! We have enough tea!" shouted Jonathan.

"I know but I would just like to make sure- hey wait is that Alice!?" cried Jervis pointing out of the window.

"That is Alice. Oh Jonathan, stop the car now!"

"No! Jervis, that's not Alice!" cried Jonathan.

"Will you two shut up I can barely hear my self think!" shouted Edward finally loosing his patience.

"You're one to talk about being quiet!" they both yelled back at him.

"Yeah, it's getting him to shut that's the problem." said Jester.

The van erupted with laughter then.

"Shut up Zsasz!" shouted Oswald.

"I need the mark, I need the mark, I need the mark, I need the mark!" chanted Zsasz.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Harvey. "You've been chanting that for the last half an hour!"

"You two, guess what!" cried Joker.

"What!?" yelled Oswald and Harvey.

"I think he needs the mark." said Joker giggling.

"That's it I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Oswald as he tried to grab Joker.

"Oswald hands on the wheelllll!" shouted Harvey.

"Why don't Ya' get Zsasz to do it, it'll get him to shut up." said Joker giggling.

"Oh yes please, I need the mark!" cried Zsasz.

"I'm gonna kill the both of Ya'!" yelled Harvey as he lurched himself at them.

"Yestureday is history tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it is called the present."

"SHUT UP JULIAN!"

"Harleen Francis Quinzel, if you don't stop kicking my seat I will hang you up by your pig tails!"

"Gee ,Red you only had to ask."

"That is my Alice! That is her!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh will you two just shut up!"

Finally the group arrived back at the circus grounds.

But when they got there, they wished they were still in the cars.

Chapter 13: Why you shouldn't play with matches.

A tent was on fire. A TENT WAS ON FIRE!

"Quick grab buckets, grab watering cans ,heck grab tea cups if you have to! We need to put that fire out!" cried Oswald.

Imeatdeatly people were running around filling what ever they could find full of water and throwing it on the fire.

"Hurry up! We can't let the fire spread!" shouted Edward.

"Do you think we don't know that!" Puzzler yelled back.

Jester ran off somewhere, despite people's protests.

"Where is she going!?" shouted Harvey.

"I have no idea!" Oswald yelled back.

Just then, Jester came round the corner, with Victor Freeze, right behind her.

"Guys don't worry, Victor can help and I don't mean you Zsasz!" Jester shouted giving Zsasz a glare.

Victor Freeze walked up to the fire and pointed a very strange looking gun at it. Then he fired it and a shot of ice burst out of the gun and began to stop the fire.

Finally Victor managed to stop the fire and everyone cheered.

Then the guilty party came out from around the corner, moving from one foot to the other.

"Sorry about that ,guys, the fire went out of control. But that was only because I let him take charge of it!" Shouted Garfield Lyons but his circus name was fire fly as he pointed at his friend Dury Walker, also known as Killer Moth.

"It was not my fault! If you knew that was going to happen, then why did you leave it with me!?" K,M shouted back.

"Because K,M I thought you would be able to handle it, but apparently not!" Garfield shouted back.

"Will you two shut up and clean up this mess you've made!" shouted Oswald.

"What was inside that tent any way?" asked Edward.

"Acourding to this register, all of the costumes." said Puzzler reading a clip board.

The group glared at the two fire tamers who shrank under the intensity of it.

"You could light matches with that glare." Gar' whispered to K,M who nodded in agreement.

Unfortunatly Oswald heard him and his fuse just blew. "I'll give you a glare to light a match!" he shouted as he charged at the two bug related fire tamers, who began to run away from a yelling Oswald.

The others just stared at them as they ran.

"Well, let that be a lesson to Ya' kids." said Joker giggling. "Never play with matches."

Chapter 14: Alice's don't grow on on trees.

Jester was walking around the circus grounds, when she heard the sound of someone crying.

Jester peaked round the corner and spotted Jervis, who was sitting on the floor, with his head in his hands, crying his eyes out.

"Jervis?"

Jervis looked up and stared at her with big baby blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jester asked.

Jervis shook his head.

Jester slowly sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"J-Jonathan, wouldn't let me get my Alice, and now, now I've lost my Aliiiiicccceee!" moaned Jervis.

Jester sighed. "Jervis come on, I bet you'll find your Alice again."

Jervis sniffed and sighed. "Do you think so?"

Jester smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. Now come on lets go for a walk in the park."

Jervis and Jester got up and walked out of the circus grounds and headed to the park.

"I want my Alice! I miss my Alice!" whispered Jervis.

Jester sighed. "Jervis, you can't keep loosing Alice, it's just careless. Alice's don't grow on trees Ya' know?"

"Yes they do!" cried Jervis as he sprinted off to a tree.

"What?! No they don't grow-"

CRASH!

Jester blinked a couple of times and stared at the sight in front of her.

Jervis had caught a young blond haired and blue eyed girl in his arms.

"ALICE!" cried Jervis grinning.

The girl stared at him. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Jester blinked a couple of times and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, the irony."

"Because I knew it was you Alice, the moment I set eyes on you!" Jervis said with a smile.

"Okay, Jervis, place Alice on the floor and lets go back to the circus." said Jester.

"Not without Alice!" cried Jervis.

Jester ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sure, Alice has her own home to go back to."

"Actually I don't" the girl whispered.

Jester stared at her. "You mean you don't have anywhere to live?"

The girl nodded her head. "Did you say you work at a circus?" asked the girl.

Jester nodded her head. "Yes we do."

The girl shuffled from one foot to the other. "Do you need any costumes making? I can make clothes for you and in exchange I get to stay and have a roof over my head and food and water?"

Jester smiled. "That sounds fair to me. What do you think Jervis?"

"So Alice can come with us?" asked Jervis his eyes brightening.

Jester smiled and nodded. "Yes Jervis. Alice can come with us."

"Oh frabjous day caloo calay!" cried Jervis jumping up and down.

Jester laughed as did the girl.

"So what's your name?" asked Jester as she, Jervis and the girl walked back to the circus.

The girl smiled. "Alice Carrol. My name is Alice Carrol."

Jervis took the girls hand and began to dance with her. "Alice Carrol! That's a beautiful name! Elligant and sweet. Do you like the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

Alice smiled. "It's my favourite story, followed by Alice through the Looking Glass."

"Are you named after the character Alice?" asked Jester smiling at the pair as they danced.

"Yes I am. I like how I have the same last name as the aurther that wrote it!" said Alice.

Jester smiled and they finally reached the circus where Jervis introduced everyone to Alice.

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Maybe Alice's do grow on trees?"

Chapter 15: Play your cards right and you just might win.

Everyone sat in the main tent, eating their meal. Suddenly ,Oswald stood up and tapped a glass.

The room fell silent and everyone turned to Oswald.

"My friends and fellow work mates. Tomorrow we do our first performance in front of an audience. I didn't think we would be able to after that little mishap with a certain fire. But thanks to Alice's skills, we can go ahead as scheduled. I would like to wish all of you luck and a happy time robbing those idiots that come to our show." Everyone started laughing and cheering.

Once dinner was finished, the adults settled down to a game of cards and the kids settled down to a game of uno.

"Hey you cheated!" cried Edward pointing at Puzzler.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Puzzler challenged.

"Those are not the cards I gave you." Edward answered.

Jester glared at Midfright from across the table. "Stop looking at other peoples cards!"

"I'm not looking at other peoples cards." Luna answered back.

"Yes you were. I just saw you slip into a shadow and look at Ying's cards!" Jester yelled back.

"Spoil sport." Luna hissed back.

"Jervis! Will you stop going on about the Queen of hearts!" snapped Jonathan.

"But I want the Queen of hearts!" Jervis shouted.

"I don't care. If you want it, then try and get it but don't go pestering me about it." Jonathan answered back.

"But I need it!" Yelled Jervis.

Jonathan placed a hand to his head. "Oh go and paint the roses red, will you?"

"Yang I know which card you're going to put down." said J J.

"Oh really?" said Yang.

"Yeah. You're going to put the one that's opposite to the one your brother put down." said J J smirking.

"Oh Puddin you won again!" cried Harley.

"Only because he's cheating." snapped Harvey.

"Hey you leave me Puddin alone. So what if he cheated. It's not like we're playing for money." snapped Harely.

"Harley we are playing for money." said Ivy with a sigh.

"Are we, Red?" asked Harley slightly confused.

"Yes." said Ivy with a sigh.

"Hey Conundrum! You're not aloud to do that!" shouted Alice.

"Yes I am." Conundrum answered back.

"No you're not." snapped Alice.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Oh will you two shut up so we can play the game!" snapped Luna.

"Zsasz! I swear, if you mention, anything to do with your marks, I will kill you!" shouted Oswald.

"But I need the mark." said Zsasz.

"Cutting,cutting,cutting,cutting." whispered Joker, just loud enough for everyone to here.

"Joker. Cut it out." snapped Oswald.

"You're telling me to shut up and you're doing the exact same thing." said Joker laughing.

This sort of thing went on for a while but they went to bed eventually.

It was hard for all of them to get to sleep because they were all very excited for tomorrow.

It was going to be a day of fun, thieving and mischief.

And as Oswald went to sleep he couldn't help but think the same thing he thought on the first day.

This was going to be one heck of a carnival.

T.B.C.


End file.
